Expert systems are widely used to perform complex operations and control a variety of applications. Such systems often apply a series of "inference experts" to data stored in a common memory (sometimes called a "blackboard") and make logical inferences based on the data. Actions are taken, including updating the data, based on the results of the inferences. Data may be input to the blackboard from a number of sources that are expected to have data useful to the inference experts.